Fighting For Us
by xxxthewriterxxx
Summary: Ziva comes to NCIS, and the trouble came with her on the plane. Tony doesn't care, though. This fanfic involves some mild kidnapping, a few spoonful's of McAbby and a HUGE overdose of Tiva. Enjoy, this is my first fanfic and I appreciate all the help I can get! Please leave a comment, or DM me. Chapter 4 is in progress now!
1. Most Wanted

**Hey guys! So, this is my first FanFic! I appreciate any comments! Hope you like it! **

**This chapter is called Most Wanted for a reason. Read ahead if you want to know more...**

**xxxthewriterxxx**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

"Can I help you?" Dinozzo asked the girl standing a few feet away from him. There was no doubt about it- she was simply beautiful. Her dark, hazel eyes matched the colour of her curly hair. She wore a plain blouse with khaki pants. Tony realised that she was not from these parts. The girl turned his way, noticing that he had been talking to her. She walked towards where Tony was sitting. "Ziva David," She said plainly. "Mossad." It was then when Dinozzo spotted the knife sticking out of her boot. "I am here to see Special Agent Gibbs."

"He's at MTAC right now, but he'll be back in an hour. You can either wait, or risk me losing my job, and my life."

"I'll wait." Ziva sat down at the desk opposite Dinozzo. Kate's desk.

"So," Tony said. "What do you need?"

"I need Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"Well, you know we'll have to send you back to your little country if you don't spill." Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony's desk, looming over him. "An on-going investigation with NCIS is clashing with a mission in Mossad. An NCIS agent was killed, and you have my best agent as a prime suspect."

"Well, my little friend here," Tony pointed at McGee, who had just arrived. "Is not only late for work, but has also checked the actions for your 'agent'. Isn't that right, Probie?"

"Yeah, I can always double check, though." Ziva walked towards the main screen, where Tony later joined her. "Uh, guys? I'm sure I checked this- I mean if I haven't then I should probably get fired- but I mean, it couldn't be more obvious-"

"What, McGoogles?" Tony practically shouted.

"Ari was in Rome the day of the murder." He said quietly.

"And he never returned home." All eyes went to Ziva. "Ari Haswari was killed by a group of terrorists, known as Zano, last week."

"Then we're looking for a copy?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva replied. "You're looking for Zano." She sat back down at her desk. McGee looked at Dinozzo. "Who's she?" McGee demanded.

"Ziva David, from Mossad. She's here to see Gibbs." He muttered.

"You know," Started Ziva, "I can still hear you. The joys of sharp ears and lip-reading can come in quite useful."

Gibbs walked in to the bullpen an hour later. He stopped when he saw Ziva. "Boss," Tony started. "This is-"

"Ziva David, Mossad." Gibbs finished. "You're meant to be dead." He stated.

"Well I guess the message didn't get out that I was alive."

"You. MTAC. Now. Video conference with the Director of Mossad. What else do you know?" He asked McGee and Dinozzo.

"Ari isn't the killer-" McGee was interrupted by Dinozzo.

"But a terrorist group, Zano, is." Dinozzo said.

"McGee, find out about this 'Zano'."

"On it, boss."

"Find these terrorists, Dinozzo. If we find them…"

"Then we find Kate's and Ari's killer. On it." Dinozzo said.

"Ziva, how did you land?" Came the voice of the Director of Mossad.

"Father, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Ziva ignored him.

"Are you?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Ah," The Director said. "This is the famous Gibbs. Yes, Agent David here is my daughter. I sent her to come and see you."

"Didn't you think to tell me this?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"I did not feel the need to say so. Why did you not say it in the report?" Ziva hissed at her Father.

"I had other matters on my mind." Director David had waved it away.

"What, like how to kill off-"Ziva was interrupted.

"I think we need to get down to business." Gibbs stated.

Meanwhile, in Abby's lab, Dinozzo was checking Ziva's file out with Abby. "I am gonna kill McGee." Abby said.

"Well, it wasn't his fault. She's meant to be dead." Tony told her.

"Well, it's like she's come back from the dead, a walking zombie, a-"A noise came from her computer. "What does it say?" Tony asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Well, it definitely says something, but I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

"What, Abbs?"

"Ziva David is Ari's half-brother. She's also the daughter of the Director of Mossad. An assassin!"

"Agent David has already proven to you that my agent is innocent?" the Director asked Gibbs.

"Yes and _my _agent has collected evidence for that. She's going to have to stay here for a while." Gibbs said.

"Exactly how long is a while, Special Agent Gibbs? Since Ari has gone down, Ziva is my best. She needs to get back out onto the field."

"A few months, maybe longer." The Director looked hesitant, but finally relented.

"Do you understand, Ziva? You are not to leave the United States until told to do so." And with that, Eli David, Director of Mossad, signalled out.

Ziva was told to go back to the bullpen. Dinozzo had to keep an eye on her unless she did something stupid. She said down on Kate's desk "So, your file said some interesting stuff." Dinozzo prompted.

"Really? I had no idea." She replied sarcastically. "Things such as?"

"Things such as Ari being your half-brother. Things such as your Father being the Director of Mossad. Things such as you now being the prime suspect."

"Then why am I not in interrogation?" She asked, knowing she'd already won.

"Because I don't think that you're the murderer."

"The fact that I'm a trained assassin gives every right for me to be the killer."

"And are you?"

"No. I'm just saying. Why are you so worried?"

"Because you're meant to be dead." Tony said, simply.

"Hey, guys, I've got a lead on Zano." McGee said from over his desk. He put the faces up onto the screen. Ziva was met by tony at the screen. Five faces came up, all of them men. "Look at this one." Tony pointed to the third guy. "Isn't he from?" Tony trailed off as everyone looked towards the 'Most Wanted' wall. "Uh oh, we're in trouble." He said.

**So, how was it? Chapter 2 should come up later sometime... enjoy!**

**Next chapter will be a filler, for all of you curious people out there!**

**Love Ya**

**xxxthewriterxxx**


	2. Hiding In the Shadows

**Hey guys, here's the 2nd chapter! This is a filler, with I think you can guess who in it. Thanks to all the comments...**

**Numb3rs Mystery: You'll see, I have the next five or six chapters already planned out- so all should go well.**

**Thanks guys! I really appreciate the comments!**

**xxxthewriterxxx**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

The man stepped out of the shadows to face his visitor. "You came." He said to the visitor. "I am surprised."

"Do they suspect anything?" The visitor asked the man.

"No, they are looking for a fake terrorist group."

"And, about you?"

"I got killed by that group. They will not suspect a thing, I promise you."

"Ari, you cannot stay in the shadows for the rest of your life." The man said.

"I know, but I am a bad man, Unora. And a bad man does not make himself visible to the world." Ari replied.

"Then you must either make another attack-"

"On who?"

"Ziva David. She is in Washington DC as I speak."

"I cannot murder my half-sister!" Ari protested.

"Well you might well have to." Unora replied. "She is a great danger to your work." Ari made a sigh and opened the door. "One more thing," Ari said before he left. "I forgot to say that I put you down on the name of the terrorists." Unora looked shocked. "Whoops." Ari smirked, leaving to DC. This was going to be a long week.

**So, how was it? Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully. **

**Any comments appreciated, let me know how YOU think the story should go...**

**Just to let you know, next week is exam week so I might not be able to update as fast...**

**xxxthewriterxxx**


	3. A Dark Night

**So, here it is! I hope you guys like. Next chapter gets interesting, really interesting...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxthewriterxxx**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

It was coming up to the end of the day. McGee hadn't managed to get a lead on Unora, or Zano to say the least. Abby hadn't been too successful either, she couldn't find any DNA on the victim's, she hated saying Kate's name, body. Tony had come to like Ziva, as a friend of course, which would break many of Gibbs' rules. Besides, Ziva wasn't a co-worker, but he was sure she would be staying for a while.

"Ok, guys, there's no point in staying here any longer. We're all tired and we won't find anything." Gibbs said, standing up.

"Well," Tony started, "Where's Ziva supposed to go? She can't sleep at a motel, too dangerous. Rent an apartment, out of the question-"

"Then she'll have to go to yours!" Gibbs replied sharply.

"But-"Tony protested.

"No but's, Dinozzo, you were the one who said it in the first place. Now go!" Ziva looked about as angry at Gibbs as Tony was. She looked towards Tony, who said, "Let's get this over with. Come on." Ziva followed Tony into the elevator, and when they finally got into the car, she said without looking at Tony, "You don't have to pretend to like me; I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't not like you; it's just that Gibbs never does this." Dinozzo was right.

"Look, I'll take the couch, if that makes any of this better."

"Why're you saying this like my place is bad?" Tony asked, stopping at his space in the lot. "You haven't seen it yet. Just wait, I got the biggest movie collection-"

"And I can't wait to see it." Ziva said sarcastically.

"How long are you going to be here for?"

"Why? Trying to get rid of me already? Until Gibbs sees that I can look after myself."

"I mean in the States." Tony said quietly.

"A few months, I'm trying to extend it because my Father wants to send me on a suicide mission when I'm back in Israel." Ziva stepped out of the car.

"Where's all your stuff?" Tony asked, locking the car.

"This," She said, pointing to her backpack Tony never realised she had. "Are my belongings." He looked shocked. "Wow." He said.

The lights flickered on. It was home, for sure. Tony wasn't sure if she would like it, but judging by the smile on her face- she definitely liked it. The movie collection was just as he liked it, the piano stood untouched in front of the window. "Do you wanna drink?" Tony asked, opening the fridge door.

"Erm, no thanks- I don't really drink."

"I mean water."

"Oh, no thanks- do you mind if I punch the couch?"

"I think you mean hit, and just take my bed- this way." Tony showed Ziva the bedroom, which she was no doubt surprised about. First of all, the bedroom was enormous- but there was only a single bed. She didn't care, as she dumped her backpack onto the bed and yawned. "Thanks, Tony." Ziva said. "Night." Tony left the door and Ziva climbed into bed. Tony woke to a sudden noise. He looked at the clock. Ugh, it was 2:07 am. The noise grew louder, and it was coming from his bedroom. Tony crept to the door and opened it slightly. He saw Ziva, writhing around in the quilt murmuring something. It grew even louder, and Tony decided he should probably wake her up. He shook Ziva, until the screaming halted to a moan. She opened her eyes, moving his arm into a painful position. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You were having a nightmare. You ok?" She released his arm and sat up.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Night, Tony. See- I am absolutely fine. And I have only known you for a few hours." She settled back down, her back to Tony, and fell asleep. She woke at her usual time, 5 am. She showered and walked into Tony's living room. Not surprised to see him awake, she smiled at him and opened his door. "Where do you think you're going?" Tony said, shutting the door. "You have to have protection!"

"I am going for a jog, surely if someone comes after me I can run away from them. That is the point, is it not?" She challenged.

"Fine." Tony said reluctantly. "But be back by six-thirty." Before he had finished, the door had shut and Ziva was on her way.

Precisely fourty-five minutes later, Ziva was back at the apartment. She hopped into Tony's car, with Tony of course- although she had been taught several ways to hi-jack a car with only a toothpick and duct-tape. She just sat at her desk and emailed her Father.

_Father,_

_ I know I am already staying in America for a few months, but I wish to stay longer. They will put me out on the field, I will not be wasted. I will be good. _

_I am staying here. And I won't check my email again, so I do not care what your response is. I shall rent an apartment, make myself at home. I have met some kind people, and I know that looks cannot be deceived, but these ones do. _

_Ziva._

Ziva clicked send and looked up. Tony was there, and he had been looking at the email the whole time.

**So...? I kind of wanted to end it on a different note, not so much a cliffy- but still. Stay with me for the next few chapters, we can do it!**

**xxxthewriterxxx**

**PS: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming in!**


End file.
